Justus Remington (Band!AU)
'''Justus Remington (May 17, 1986) is an English musician, best known as the drummer of indie rock band Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures. Early life Remington was born in Hammersmith, London, England, the son of Kara Jean (nee Collins), a teacher, and Orlando Remington, a businessman. Remington has two older brothers, William (1982) and James (1985), and a younger sister, Rosalie (1990). He started playing drums when he was eight and was bought a set of drums by his grandparents, after they had noticed he was beating on everything in the house. He grew tired of lessons and instead began teaching himself, developing his own style. He eventually began playing in bands with friends. During his early teenage years, Remington's family moved abroad, to Alexandria, Virginia, as his father had gained a new position that needed him to permanently move to the States. In Virginia, Remington attended Annandale High School as a freshman. Remington's father decided that he should transfer to Episcopal High School in Alexandria because his cannabis use was affecting his grades. He stayed there two years, beginning with a repeat of his first year. After his second year, he transferred yet again, to T.C. Williams High School where he graduated in 2005. While in high school, Remington played in several local bands. During his developing years as a drummer, Remington cited John Bonham as his greatest influence, and eventually had Bonham's three-circle logo tattooed on his wrist. Many of Remington's early influences were gained at the 9:30 club, a live music venue in Washington D.C.: "I went to the 9:30 club hundreds of times. I was always so excited to get there, and I was always bummed when it closed. I spent my teenage years at the club and saw some shows that changed my life." Career Artistry Remington is known for his energetic live performances and his ability to blend traditional and experimental drum techniques. During the production of Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures' first studio album, he played almost exclusively electronic drums. Johnny Hawkins, producer of the album and manager of Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures, felt that Remington is "one of the most inventive drummers I've worked with. He isn't satisfied with simply adding a beat; his drum parts are an integral part of the orchestration of the record. He's also a great live drummer who is entertaining to watch, with a presence and energy level that are mesmerizing." Remington switched to a mostly acoustic set-up on the band’s next release Hysteria. His equipment consists of a hybrid kit that combines both acoustic and electric elements. His drum technician Matthew Thompson, better known as Yorkie, stated that Remington's "sound is his technique. He's an animal behind that kit, so I love giving him tons of things to beat up." Journalist Angelique Keaton, a long-time contributor with magazine, as well as now longtime girlfriend of Remington, opined that Remington is "energy and grace behind the drums, stoking the fire that drives the band." She commented that he musician is both confident and aggressive on his kit, and felt that "his drive to push himself to the limit, to create and explore his own artistic capabilities is paramount." He's nominated for the Indie Drummer Award at the 2015 Drummies Awards. Personal life Remington is an avid Chelsea fan. He is also an avid fan of video games; his preferred video game system stated as Xbox but regularly plays PlayStation and Nintendo. Remington is a big fan of body art and claims to have over 20 tattoos. Some of these include "Rock-n-Roll" in script on the left side of his neck, a black scorpion on his right hand back, a switchblade with Latin quotation on his right side, two swallows on both pectorals, Latin quotations curving along both sides of his navel, as well as numerous other inkings in various locations. Remington is stated to have a new tattoo made every time Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures release a new album, to celebrate. Remington has a tribal tattoo with an unknown significance covering his left arm and stretches from his left side of the neck, over the shoulder and upper arm and ends a bit on the back of his left hand. Remington also has the English flag tattooed on his right inner arm to remind him of his native history. In addition, on his chest there is a locked heart filled with his girlfriend's name, Angie. Remington is a claimed atheist. In an interview with Loudwire] in 2012, Remington said, "I'm not a religious person but I grew up in a religious family. I went to the funeral for my grandfather, a person that I love very much, and everyone is speaking about how he went to Heaven and how he's in Heaven. I always fight with that, because I would love nothing more to believe that my grandfather is in the clouds playing "Xbox 460" or whatever sick stuff they have up in Heaven, but I can't." Relationships Many speculations and claims has circled around Remington and his promiscuous romantic living. By the end of 2010 he had been linked to singer Taylor Swift, Playboy cover girls Dasha Astafieva and Jessica Burciaga, model Jaslene Gonzalez and actresses Brie Larson, Ahna O'Reilly and Elizabeth Olsen. Remington has long been speculated to have a sexual relationship with fellow DAASC member Ferenc Santiago. Neither Remington nor Santiago has ever confirmed or denied the rumors - although both are claimed by fans that they turned red when Ellen DeGeneres breached the subject at the band's joint appearance at Ellen DeGeneres Show in early November 2010, to show their joint support of lead vocalist Darren Murphy's decision to come out as an bisexual man to the public. In mid-2012, Remington began dating journalist Angelique Keaton after Remington sang a highly acclaimed self-written solo song during their Hysteria tour in Stockholm, Sweden. Remington announced before singing that it was for someone special, and that he "hope you like it, you're always in my thoughts.". Fans long speculated that the song was dedicated to Santiago, until Remington and Keaton could be seen holding hands during a walk in Central park. Stage injuries Remington has suffered multiple injuries while performing with Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures, most notably his fall from a 15-foot (4.6 m) pillar on June 18, 2011, in Hollywood. In an attempt to jump back onto the stage, he fell forward and hit his ribcage, knees and skull on the edge, which resulted in 3 ribs shattered (3 lower left), and one displaced. That particular injury caused Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures to have to miss the first week of the Vans Warped Tour in 2011. On November 26, 2011, while on their Hysteria tour, Remington broke his nose on the drum riser while performing a gig in Luxembourg, resulting in more missed tour dates. However, two days later, he performed with DAASC in Paris. In an interview with Revolver Magazine in 2011, Remington stated: Credits Credits goes to Shannon Leto, Dave Grohl and Andy Biersack, to which background the contributor shamefully borrowed and inspired from. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:British